basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
List of former basketball players
This is a list of players who use to play basketball, either professionally or never made it professionally. A *Abdul Jeelani, Small Forward, 1976-198_ *A.C. Green, Power Forward, 1985-2001 *Adam Morrison, Small Forward, 2006-2013 *Adrian Dantley, Small Forward/Shooting Guard, 1976-1991 *Al Harrington, Power Forward/Small Forward, 1998-2015 *Allan Houston, Shooting Guard, 1993-2005 *Alex English, Small Forward, 1976-1992 *Alonzo Mourning, Center/Power Forward, 1992-2008 *Andrei Kirilenko, Small Forward/Power Forward, 1997-2015 *Andrés Nocioni, Small Forward/Power Forward, 1996-2017 *Antawn Jamison, Power Forward/Small Forward, 1998-2014 *Anthony Mason, Power Forward/Small Forward, 1988-2003 *Antoine Walker, Power Forward, 1996-2008, 2010-2012 *Antonio Daniels, Point Guard, 1997-2012 *Antonio McDyess, Power Forward/Center, 1995-2011 *Archie Clark, Point Guard/Shooting Guard, 1966-1976 *Artis Gilmore, Center, 1971-1989 *Arvydas Sabonis, Center, 1981-2005 *Austin Carr, Shooting Guard, 1971-1981 B *Becky Hammon, Point Guard, 1999-2014 *Ben Wallace, Center/Power Forward, 1996-2012 *Benji Wilson, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1981-1984 (in high school) *Bill Laimbeer, Center, 1979-1993 *Bill Russell, Center, 1956-1969 *Bill Sharman, Shooting Guard, 1950-1961 *Bill Walton, Center, 1974-1987 *Billy Owens, Small Forward/Shooting Guard, 1991-2001 *B.J. Armstrong, Point Guard, 1989-2000 *Bo Kimble, Shooting Guard, 1990-1998 *Bob Lanier, Center, 1970-1984 *Brad Daugherty, Center, 1986-1995 *Brent Barry, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1995-2009 *Brian Cardinal, Power Forward/Small Forward, 2000-2012 *Brian Grant, Power Forward, 1994-2006 *Brian Scalabrine, Power Forward/Center, 2001-2012 *Brian Shaw, Point Guard/Shooting Guard, 1988-2003 *Brian Winters, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1974-1983 *Bubba Wells, Small Forward, 1997-2002 *Byron Scott, Shooting Guard, 1983-1998 C *Calvin Murphy, Point Guard/Shooting Guard, 1970-1983 *Cedric Ceballos, Small Forward, 1990-2001 *Cedric Maxwell, Small Forward, 1977-1988 *Charles Barkley, Power Forward, 1984-2000 *Charles Oakley, Power Forward/Center, 1985-2004 *Charles Smith, Power Forward, 1980-1997 *Chauncey Billups, Point Guard/Shooting Guard, 1997-2014 *Chris Mills, Small Forward, 1993-2003 *Chris Mihm, Center, 2000-2009 *Chris Mullin, Small Forward/Shooting Guard, 1985-2001 *Chris Quinn, Point Guard, 2006-2013 *Chris Washburn, Center, 1986-1994 *Chris Webber, Power Forward, 1993-2008 *Christian Laettner, Power Forward/Center, 1992-2005, 2011-2012 *Chuck Person, Small Forward, 1986-2000 *Chucky Atkins, Point Guard, 1996-2010 *Cliff Robinson, Power Forward/Center, 1989-2007 *Clyde Drexler, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1983-1998 *Clyde Lovellette, Center/Power Forward, 1952-1964 *Corey Maggette, Small Forward/Power Forward, 1999-2014 *Craig Hodges, Shooting Guard, 1982-1998 D *Dale Ellis, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1983-2000 *Damon Stoudamire, Point Guard, 1995-2008 *Dan Marjerle, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1988-2002 *Danny Ainge, Shooting Guard, 1981-1995 *Danny Ferry, Power Forward/Small Forward, 1989-2003 *Danny Fortson, Power Forward, 1997-2007 *Darko Miličić, Center, 2001-2014 *Darrall Imhoff, Center, 1960-1972 *Darryl Dawkins, Center, 1975-2000 *Dave Meyers, Power Forward, 1975-1980 *David Robinson, Center, 1989-2003 *Dee Brown, Shooting Guard, 1990-2002 *Dennis Johnson, Point Guard/Shooting Guard *Dennis Rodman, Power Forward, 1986-2000, 2003-2006 *Derek Fisher, Point Guard, 1996-2014 *Dikembe Mutombo, Center, 1991-2009 *Dominique Wilkins, Small Forward, 1982-1999 *Donyell Marshall, Small Forward/Power Forward, 1994-2009 *Doug Christie, Shooting Guard, 1992-2007 *Doug Collins, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1973-1981 *Dražen Petrović, Shooting Guard, 1979-1993 *Duane Washington, Shooting Guard, 1987-2000 E *Earl Monroe, Shooting Guard/Point Guard, 1967-1980 *Earl Watson, Point Guard, 2001-2014 *Eddie House, Point Guard/Shooting Guard, 2000-2011 *Eddie Jones, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1994-2008 *Elden Campbell, Power Forward/Center, 1990-2005 *Elgin Baylor, Small Forward/Power Forward, 1958-1971 *Elmore Smith, Center, 1971-1979 *Elvin Hayes, Center/Power Forward, 1968-1984 *Ervin Johnson, Center, 1993-2006 F *Fab Melo, Center, 2012-2017 *Fabricio Oberto, Center, 1993-2010, 2013 *Fennis Dembo, Small Forward, 1988-1995 *Frank Brickowski, Power Forward/Center, 1981-1997 *Frank Selvy, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1954-1964 G *Gail Goodrich, Shooting Guard/Point Guard, 1965-1979 *Gary Alexander, Power Forward, 1992-2006 *Gary Payton, Point Guard, 1990-2006 *George Karl, Point Guard, 1973-1978 *George Mikan, Center, 1946-1956 *Glen Rice, Small Forward, 1989-2004 *Glenn Robinson, Small Forward, 1994-2005 *Grant Hill, Small Forward, 1994-2013 *Greg Buckner, Shooting Guard, 1998-2009 *Greg Ostertag, Center, 1995-2006, 2011-2012 H *Hakeem Olajuwon, Center/Power Forward, 1984-2002 *Hank Gathers, Small Forward/Power Forward, 1985-1990 *Horace Grant, Power Forward/Center, 1987-2004 I *Ime Udoka, Small Forward, 2000-2012 *Isaac Austin, Center, 1991-2004 *Isaiah Austin, Center, 2012-2014 *Isiah Thomas, Point Guard, 1981-1994 J *Jalen Rose, Small Forward/Shooting Guard, 1994-2007 *Jamaal Magloire, Center, 2000-2012 *Jamaal Wilkes, Small Forward/Power Forward, 1974-1985 *Jamal Mashburn, Small Forward, 1993-2003 *James Jones, Small Forward/Shooting Guard, 2003-2017 *James Posey, Small Forward, 1999-2013 *James Worthy, Small Forward, 1982-1994 *Jared Jeffries, Power Forward/Center, 2002-2013 *Jason Collier, Center, 2000-2005 *Jarron Collins, Center, 2001-2014 *Jason Collins, Center, 2001-2014 *Jason Kidd, Point Guard, 1994-2013 *Jason Williams, Point Guard, 1998-2008, 2009-2011 *Jeff Hornacek, Shooting Guard, 1986-2000 *Jeff Taylor, Point Guard, 1982-1987 *Jerry Chambers, Small Forward, 1966-1974 *Jerry Lucas, Power Forward/Center, 1962-1974 *Jerry Stackhouse, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1995-2013 *Jery West, Point Guard, 1960-1974 *Jimmy King, Shooting Guard, 1995-2005 *Joe Barry Carroll, Center, 1980-1991 *Joe Dumars, Shooting Guard/Point Guard, 1985-1999 *Joe Smith, Power Forward, 1995-2011 *Joel Przybilla, Center, 2000-2014 *John Salley, Power Forward/Center, 1986-2000 *John Starks, Shooting Guard, 1988-2002 *John Stockton, Point Guard, 1984-2003 *John Williams, Power Forward/Center, 1985-1999 *J.R. Reid, Power Forward, 1989-2003 *Jud Buechler, Small Forward, 1990-2002 *Julius Erving, Small Forward/Shooting Guard, 1971-1987 *Junior Bridgeman, Small Forward/Shooting Guard, 1975-1987 *Juwan Howard, Power Forward/Center, 1994-2013 K *Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Center, 1969-1989 *Karl Malone, Power Forward, 1985-2004 *Kedrick Brown, Small Forward, 2001-2012 *Kenny Anderson, Point Guard, 1991-2006 *Kenny Smith, Point Guard, 1987-1997 *Kent Benson, Center, 1977-1989 *Kermit Washington, Power Forward, 1973-1987 *Kevin Duckworth, Center, 1986-1997 *Kevin Kunnert, Center/Power Forward, 1973-1982 *Kevin McHale, Power Forward/Center, 1980-1993 *Kevin Ollie, Point Guard, 1995-2010 *Kevin Willis, Power Forward/Center, 1984-2007 *Keyon Dooling, Point Guard/Shooting Guard, 2000-2012, 2013 *Kobe Bryant, Shooting Guard, 1996-2016 *Krešimir Ćosić, Center, 1965-1983 *Kurt Rambis, Power Forward, 1980-1995 L *Laron Profit, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1999-2010 *Larry Bird, Small Forward, 1979-1992 *Larry Johnson, Small Forward/Power Forward, 1991-2001 *Larry Sanders, Center, 2010-2015 *LaRue Martin, Center, 1972-1976 *Latrell Sprewell, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1992-2005 *Len Bias, Small Forward, 1982-1986 *Lenny Wilkens, Point Guard, 1960-1975 *Lisa Leslie, Center, 1997-2009 *Luke Walton, Power Forward, 2003-2014 M *Magic Johnson, Point Guard, 1979-1991, 1996 *Malik Allen, Power Forward, 2000-2014 *Margo Dydek, Center, 1998-2008 *Mario Elie, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1986-2001 *Mark Acres, Power Forward/Center, 1985-1998 *Mark Aguirre, Small Forward, 1981-1994 *Mark Blount, Center, 1997-2010 *Mark Eaton, Center, 1982-1993 *Mark Jackson, Point Guard, 1987-2004 *Mark Price, Point Guard, 1986-1998 *Marko Jarić, Shooting Guard, 1996-2013 *Matt Bullard, Power Forward/Small Forward, 1991-2002 *Matt Carroll, Shooting Guard, 2003-2012 *Michael Cooper, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1978-1991 *Michael Doleac, Power Forward/Center, 1998-2008 *Michael Finley, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1995-2010 *Michael Jordan, Shooting Guard, 1984-1993, 1995-1998, 2001-2003 *Michael Olowokandi, Center, 1998-2007 *Mike D'Antoni, Shooting Guard, 1973-1990 *Mike Dunleavy, Sr., Shooting Guard, 1976-1990 *Mitch Richmond, Shooting Guard, 1988-2002 *Moses Malone, Center/Power Forward, 1974-1995 *Muggsy Bogues, Point Guard, 1987-2001 *Mychal Thompson, Power Forward/Center, 1978-1992 N *Nat Hickey, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, ? *Nate Archibald, Point Guard, 1970-1984 *Nate Thurmond, Power Forward/Center, 1963-1977 *Norm Nixon, Point Guard, 1977-1989 O *Orlando Wooldridge, Small Forward, 1981-1996 *Oscar Robertson, Point Guard/Shooting Guard, 1960-1974 *Oscar Schmidt, Shooting Guard, 1974-2003 *Otis Birdsong, Shooting Guard/Point Guard, 1977-1989 *Otis Thorpe, Power Forward/Center, 1984-2001 P *Pat Riley, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1967-1976 *Patrick Ewing, Center, 1985-2002 *Paul Pierce, Small Forward, 1998-2017 *Peja Stojaković, Small Forward, 1992-2011 *Penny Hardaway, Point Guard-Small Forward, 1993-2007 *Penny Toler, Point Guard, 1997-1999 *Pete Maravich, Point Guard/Shooting Guard, 1970-1980 *Pervis Ellison, Center, 1989-2000 *Pétur Guðmundsson, Center, 1980-1992 *Phil Jackson, Power Forward/Center, 1967-1980 *P.J. Brown, Center/Power Forward, 1992-2008 *Popeye Jones, Power Forward, 1992-2004 Q *Quentin Richardson, Small Forward, 2000-2014 R *Radivoj Korać, Power Forward, 1954-1969 *Raef LaFrentz, Power Forward/Center, 1998-2009 *Ralph Sampson, Center, 1983-1995 *Rasheed Wallace, Power Forward/Center, 1995-2010, 2012-2013 *Rasual Butler, Small Forward/Shooting Guard, 2002-2016 *Ray Jackson, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1995-1996 *Rebeeca Lobo, Center, 1997-2003 *Reggie Miller, Shooting Guard, 1987-2005 *Rex Chapman, Shooting Guard, 1988-2000 *Richard Hamilton *Rick Barry, Small Forward, 1965-1980 *Rick Carlisle, Shooting Guard, 1984-1989 *Rick Fox, Small Forward, 1991-2004 *Rick Mahorn, Center/Power Forward, 1980-1999 *Robert Horry, Small Forward/Power Forward, 1992-2008 *Robert Parish, Center, 1976-1997 *Robert Traylor, Power Forward/Center, 1998-2011 *Ron Harper, Shooting Guard/Point Guard, 1986-2001 *Ronald Dupree, Small Forward, 2003-2014 *Rony Seikaly, Center, 1988-2000 *Royal Ivey, Point Guard, 2004-2014 *Rudy Tomjanovich, Power Forward/Small Forward, 1970-1981 S *Sam Bowie, Center, 1984-1995 *Sam Cassell, Point Guard, 1993-2008 *Sam Perkins, Power Forward/Center, 1984-2001 *Samaki Walker, Power Forward, 1996-2011 *Scott Skiles, Point Guard, 1986-1997 *Scottie Pippen, Small Forward, 1987-2004, 2008 *Sean Elliott, Small Forward, 1989-2001 *Sean Marks, Power Forward/Center, 1998-2011 *Shane Battier, Small Forward, 2001-2014 *Shaquille O'Neal, Center, 1992-2011 *Shawn Bradley, Center, 1993-2005 *Shawn Kemp, Power Forward/Center, 1989-2003 *Shawn Marion, Small Forward/Power Forward, 1999-2015 *Sheryl Swoopes, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1997-2008, 2011 *Sidney Green, Power Forward/Center, 1983-1993 *Sleepy Floyd, Point Guard, 1982-1995 *Spencer Haywood, Power Forward/Center, 1969-1983 *Stacey King, Center, 1989-1999 *Steve Kerr, Point Guard/Shooting Guard, 1988-2003 *Steve Nash, Point Guard, 1996-2015 T *Tariq Abdul-Wahad, Shooting Guard/Small Forward, 1997-2003 *Tate George, Point Guard, 1990-1997 *Terry Cummings, Power Forward/Center, 1982-2000 *Theo Ratliff, Center, 1995-2011 *Tim Hardaway, Point Guard, 1989-2003 *Tom Abernethy, Small Forward, 1976-1983 *Tom Gugliotta, Power Forward, 1992-2005 *Tom Hammonds, Power Forward, 1989-2001 *Toni Kukoč, Small Forward, 1985-2006 *Trajan Langdon, Shooting Guard, 1999-2011 U V *Vin Baker, Power Forward/Center, 1993-2006 *Vinnie Johnson, Shooting Guard, 1979-1992 *Vinny Del Negro, Shooting Guard/Point Guard, 1988-2001 *Vlade Divac, Center, 1983-2005 W *Walt Hazzard, Point Guard/Shooting Guard, 1964-1974 *Walter McCarty, Power Forward, 1996-2006 *Wayne Simien, Power Forward, 2005-2009 *Wayne Yates, Center, 1956-1962 *Will Perdue, Center, 1988-2001 *Willie Anderson, Small Forward, 1988-1999 *Wilt Chamberlain, Center, 1959-1973 X Y *Yao Ming, Center, 1997-2011 Z *Zaid Abdul-Aziz, Power Forward/Center, 1968-1978 *Zydrunas Ilgauskas, Center, 1993-2011